Поема или Балада
by Kaliu6
Summary: A SasuNaru fic in the tradition of Bulgarian folklore songs. Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters. СасуНару фенфик написан в стил българска народна песен.


Поема/Балада

(или нещо такова)

Имало нявга в страната на Огъня

Селото скрито нейде в листата.

Там управлявал мъдрий Хокаге

в селото наречено още Коноха.

И имало там един момък ерген,

най-бил желан той от цялото село –

всяка мома за него мечтаела

да й стане съпруг, защита и опора,

неговото име – Учиха Саске.

Единствен бил той Учиха,

единствен сирак – красив и богат.

Богат и красив бил – с бяла кожа,

с черна коса и вакли очи, по-богат

от цар, по силен от Хокаге.

Ала твърдяли – сърцето му ледено –

всяка мома той вечно отхвърлял,

всяка девойка разплакана връщал

в бащиния й дом да тъжи и да страда.

- Не ме ли желаеш да ти стана невяста?

- Не ми трябват твоите женски прелести.

- А мене не щеш ли за вярна съпруга?

- Не ща аз съпруга – сила ми трябва.

И все тъй отвръщал той на момите

и все те не знаели защо.

Но имало в Коноха една

мома – Яманака Ино – тя била

най-амбициозната от всички жени.

Не питала тя Учиха Саске

Дали я желае, а направо

пред всички и пред цялото село:

- Защо не искаш ти мене, Учиха,

с мойте платинени коси

и с мойте езерно-сини очи?

По-красива не ще намериш

в цялото село на име Коноха!

А Саске отвърнал пред всички:

- Не ща аз тебе, ни никоя друга,

защото аз веке имам си либе

по-силно и хубаво от всички вас –

с коси кат слънце, очи кат небе,

сърцето му – ангелско, снагата –

непобедима дори и от мен –

най-силният тук във Коноха.

Моето либе се казва Наруто!

- Как, как, Наруто? Момчето-демон?

Узумаки Наруто – също сирак

бил от Селото скрито в листата.

Ала не бил той желан, кат Учиха Саске,

защото в него тлеело зло –

преди години в него заключил

храбрият четвърти Хокаге

с мощен печат в корема му

злия демон – лисицата Киууби.

И макар да бил смел и честен,

юнак отявлен и вечно усмихнат,

малцина Наруто обичали,

всички почти него отбягвали

от страх да не пробудят спящото зло

затворено в него от мъдрий Йондайме.

А ето, че сега Саске твърдял,

че момчето-демон либе му бил!

И цялата тълпа – мъже, жени,

дори деца, всички към земята

посегнали, камъни напипали –

голям, малък, какъвто дойде

и по Учиха Саске хвърлили –

по този луд извратеняк дето

с демони и с мъже се люби –

тях избрал пред моми хубави

от Селото скрито в листата.

А Саске не могъл да избяга

(а и не искал – не бил страхливец),

защото как се бори сам човек

с цяло село побеснели люде?

и приел той с усмивка свойта участ

с едно име в неговото сърце

и същото име казано

от бледите му устни – Наруто.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Върнал се Наруто от тежка мисия

и гледа – цяла тълпа около

бялото тяло на негово либе,

мило му либе Учиха Саске –

алена кръв върху бледите устни,

ваклите очи вовеки затворени,

черна му коса на земя разпиляна.

Със сълзи горещи на очи

Наруто на тълпата изкрещял:

- Що сторихте на моето либе?

Отвърнали - Нищо – той сам го изпроси

със свойта любов към тебе, изчадие!

- Та грях ли е божи любовта към другия,

грях ли е, че той мене избра,

а не вас хубавици от Коноха?

- Грях е – не, че другия обича,

а че любов към мъж и към демон

изпита. Отървахме го ние

от участта да живее грешно,

а и децата си отървахме

от ужаса да гледат момък

покварен и погълнат от злото

и (не дай боже) да вземат пример

от него и неговата слабост!

Вместо нежни моми от Коноха

(или поне от друго село)

той предпочете тебе, Наруто –

момчето-демон що ние мразим!

Наруто, пак със сълзи на очи

извикал на цялата тълпа:

- Бях се заклел това никога

да не правя – гнева свой върху

вас да изливам. Дори Хокаге

исках ваш да стана – да ви пазя

и закрилям като родни братя!

Но как мога аз да ви обичам –

вие, които по-малко от мен -

що демон наричате – знаете

какво е то човешката любов,

пък било то и между двама мъже?

Няма за мене смисъл веке

да живея аз сред хора грешни

без капка любов и също тъй

без мойто мило либе, което

вие днес без право убихте.

Проклета Деветоопашата –

ти, що нарпави живота ми ад –

освобождавам те от твоя затвор!

В замяна и ти мен освободи

от мъките, на които мен подложиха –

за първи път изпитал любовта

на ближния, а те ми я отнеха!

Обгърни ме с твойте пламъци

и върни ме при моето либе!

Така станало – излязла от своя

затвор лисицата-демон и,

понеже била толкова силна,

погълнала Наруто в своя устрем –

небесно сини очи изгорила,

златната коса изпепелила,

цялата му плът унищожила!

И в смъртта си събрал се той пак

с покойно му либе – Саске.

А Селото скрито в листата

погълнато било от злата орис,

която неволно само избрало –

не се намерил друг смел шиноби

да го спаси отново от Киууби

както някога мъдрий Йондайме.


End file.
